Runaway........
by Lenalaye
Summary: Jake's depressed ( what else is new?) He's my favorite through all of this, and it pains me some to see my fave character so sad It's sweet. In fact it's so sappy you can syrup your waffels with it. Oh, and by the way, it's a music video.........


I was listening to this really sad song and I thought of Jake

I was listening to this really sad song and I thought of Jake. Being my favorite ( even through the end) I decided to do this last video for him ( ya like it'll _really be my last) Goes to "Runaway Train" as done by Soul Asylum. Pull out you tissues boys and girls cuz here it comes…._

As the guitar starts out, we pan our way through the camp at night. Everything is some shade of blue. We fade to Jake lying in bed on top of his sheets with his hands behind his head. He is staring up at the ceiling. He sings, his eyes half lidded. 

_Call you up in the middle of the night_

_Like a firefly without a light_

_You were there like a blow torch burnin'_

_I was a key that could use a little turnin'._

_ _

_So tired that I couldn't even sleep he turns over___

_So many secrets I couldn't keep he rubs his face___

_Promised myself I wouldn't weep he sits up ___

_One more promise I can't keep he runs out ___

_ _

_It seems no one can help me now he runs through the camp___

_I'm in too deep_

_There's no way out_

_This time I havereally led myself astray….. charges into the forest ___

_ _

_Runaway train, never goin' back he sings as he weaves through the trees___

_Wrong way on a one-way track Jake's view, the trees form a narrow pathway___

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there he turns to look around. He then slows down.___

_ _

_Can you help me remember how to smile? he look sup ___

_Make it somehow all seem worthwhile?_

_How on Earth did I get so jaded? He hangs his head___

_Life's mysteries seem so faded he angrily kicks the ground ___

_I can go where no one else can go as he runs past the trees, different animals take his place _

with each tree passing in front of the camera {wolf, tiger, falcon)__

_I know what no one else knows_

_Here I am just a drowin' in the rain_

_With a ticket for a runaway train he's human now ___

_ _

_And everything seems cut and dry the camera spins around his face___

_Day and night it spins around the forest___

_Earth and sky spins from the trees to the night sky and back down again___

_Somehow IJake stumbles a little disoriented ___

_Just don't believe it…..he grabs his head and shakes it. ___

_ _

_Runaway train never goin' back he runs again___

_Wrong way on a one-way track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there the lyrics stop for a moment and we hear the music play _

on. As it does, Jake looks among the trees and in between them, little hazy films playhis happier memories. When he was first in tiger morph, leaping on roofs; flying happily with the rest of the animorphs; running and kissing Cassie (#26). Then there are some non-animorph memories. Jake shooting hoops with Tom; Jake and Marco playing animatedly at video games; a younger Jake playing with his father. Jake stops running, out of breath. He stops at the crest of a hill whose other side dips steeply down. A little ways from the downward slope, the train tracks lay. __

_Bought a ticket for a runaway train he looks at it___

_Like a madman laughin' at the rainhe turns around ___

_Little out of touch, a little insane and sees ghostly figures of Cassie, Rachel, Tobias (human), _

Marco and Tom. They all look at him sadly and pleadingly as if begging him to come back and 

pay attention to them. __

_Just easier than dealing with the pain Jake quickly turns around and begins running hurriedly _

down the hill. The ghosts run after him. __

_ _

_Runaway train never goin' back Jake runs, determined not to look back ___

_Wrong way on a one-way tracka train comes roarin' down the tracks with blinding lights___

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere the camera goes back to the ghosts who look upset _

and frown. Tom, Rachel and Marco shout for him to come back. __

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there face shot of Jake as he steels himself not to look back. ___

_ _

_Runaway train never comin' back he runs alongside the train___

_Runaway train tearin' up the track Jake runs up to an open compartment___

_Runaway train burnin' in my veins he grabs and hoists himself onto the compartment.___

_Runaway but it always seems the same……. Jake sits inside and puts his head between his _

hands.A shot back to the ghosts. They all come to a stop and watch, unbelieving, as the train rides on. Flash back to Jake who brings his head up, he's crying. Shadows play across his face as the train jostles on and tears run down his face. The song fades with a rising camera shot from behind of the ghosts looking onward………… 

*************************************************************

*sniff* oooooooo now I want to go cry! *sniffle* pass the tissues please. *sniffle sniffle* Thanks for listening…..have to go….something in my eye……:::Lenalaye runs off :::::


End file.
